


Sous la douche

by Malune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malune/pseuds/Malune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si la bataille finale avait d'autres conséquences que de mettre un terme aux agissements de Voldemort ? si elle permettait également à deux personnes d'enfin se trouver? liser bien les avertisements en début de fic slash SSHP OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous la douche

ATTENTION  
ce OS est presque un pwp et scène de TORTURE 

________________________________________

Traînant le pas, grimaçant, Severus Snape marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les douleurs de son corps se rappelant à lui à chaque pas... ainsi que le plaisir que son maîtres avait prit à le faire souffrir, mais c'était avant, avant que Potter n'arrive...  
Personne ne savait encore. Dans quelques heures à peine, les élèves se réveilleraient, et la rumeur se propagerait...  
Severus, approche mon enfant...  
L'homme s'était approché de son maîtres, le dos courber et la peur au ventre. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'était penché sur lui et d'un sort l'avait projeté au sol. Le mangemort avait serré les dents, il savait que, si un seul son sortait de sa bouche, se serait pire. Le premier doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine, il garda les lèvres serrées. Le lord noir sourit, prenant du plaisir à voir son serviteur à terre, tremblant de douleur. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, et murmura :  
« Lamérer ! »  
Aussitôt des dizaines de petits sorts sortirent de sa baguette, tranchant comme des lames de couteau, entaillant la peau de son serviteur.  
Arrivé devant ses appartements, Severus prononça le mot de passe d'une voix faible. Le tableau pivota lentement, et il se traîna douloureusement vers son lit. Vacillant légèrement, il retira sa robe, .  
Du sang coulait dans son dos. Ses plaies s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et il grimaça de douleur. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir: tout son corps était meurtri,toute sa peau était parcourue par des hématomes, ainsi que du sang séché et des coupures, certaine grosses comme le poing et d'autres si fines qu'on les voyait à peine. C'était pourtant bien celles-là les plus douloureuses. Sur la peau tendre de son ventre, le fin filet de poils qui partait de ses pectoraux pour aller se fondre dans son intimité était interrompu par une de ses entailles...  
Dans son dos s'étalait une énorme brûlure faite par l'un des sortilège préférés de son maître...  
« Severus. j'ai appris une chose qui m'a horrifié aujourd'hui... »  
Le maître avait eut un sourire plein de haine et de rancoeur.  
« Tu as trahi... »  
Le cœur de Severus s'était arrêté de battre, et l'espoir fou de pouvoir s'en sortir l'avait envahi. Le maître avait tourné autour de lui et lancé ce sortilège :  
« Tibrûle »  
Severus s'était écroulé sous le choc. La brûlure se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps, encore et encore...  
Ses jambes étaient en sang... en fait tout son corps l'était. Toute sa joue droite était égratignée. Il se jeta un dernier regard dans la glace, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les souvenirs remontant encore à la surface...  
Lucius l'avait attrapé et enchaîné de plusieurs sorts à un des murs. Les bruits de la guerre qui se déroulait au dehors parvenaient à leurs oreilles. Malfoy avait soupiré d'une voix craintive :  
« Que faisons-nous, maître, ils arrivent ! »  
Voldemort avait lancé un sort doloris sur Severus :  
« Par ta faute Severus ! Ils arrivent par ta faute ! »  
Et le maître avait hurlé, empli de colère :  
« Va combattre Lucius ! Empêche-les de venir ici le temps que je m'occupe de ce traître... »  
Une douleur horrible s'était insinuée dans le corps de Severus. Voldemort avait lancé un nouveau doloris. Et puis, d'un geste, il avait enlevé ce qui restait du haut de sa robe. Et la honte l'avait envahi, le regard du seigneur des ténèbres sur lui l'avait brûlé bien plus que le sort qui avait touché son dos.  
Severus avait tremblé de peur: le regard de convoitise que son maître avait posé sur lui l'effrayait plus que tout le reste. Une seul question lui était venue a l'esprit: qu'allait faire cette homme ? Il S'était approché, sa baguette à la main, il s'était collé contre lui et avait susurré a son oreille :  
« Ils n'arriveront pas à temps pour te sauver... »  
Voldemort avait appuyé sa baguette sur lui, et s'était mis à découper sa chair comme de la viande avec un sourire satisfait.  
Severus entra dans la douche, grimaçant de douleur. Il dût se tenir à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Il tourna le robinet, et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur lui. Sa tête se mit à tourner, l'eau ravivant ses douleurs. Il plaqua ses mains sur le mur, et laissa l'eau, le sang et ses larmes être emportés dans les canalisations. Si seulement ses souvenirs pouvaient être eux aussi emportés de cette façon...  
Le mangemort hurla de douleur encore et encore... Il souhaitait mourir. De l'autre coté de la porte, d'autres cris lui parvenaient. Les mangemorts se battaient contre les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, il entendait les cris...  
Voldemort lança un autre sort qui lui déchira les entrailles. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Et il souhaita mourir de nouveau. Oui, à cet instant, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait... mourir...  
Et puis IL était arrivé. La porte en chêne s'était ouverte violemment. Et il était entré: le grand Harry Potter était arrivé...  
Et le combat final avait commencé.  
Sous le jet d'eau de plus en plus brûlant, Severus soupira, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage. Ce gamin avait réussi là ou tant d'autres avait échoué. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un enfant, parce c'est ce qu'il était jusque là: un enfant. Severus essayait de se convaincre. Harry avait 17 ans, ce n'était plus un enfant il n'en avait plus l'esprit...  
Et la puissance qu'il avait dégagé était telle que Severus en frissonnait encore.  
Il commença à frotter doucement ses blessures, laissant l'eau le guérir. Chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, sa nuque était raide, et son cœur était las. Les années d'esclavage étaient terminées.  
Son regard se porta sur son bras, là où aurait dû se trouver la marque: elle n'y était plus, et n'y serait plus jamais.  
A cause ou grâce à lui. Severus eut un sourire désabusé. Il était impossible à présent de prendre Harry Potter pour un enfant: pas parce qu'il avait accompli la prophétie, pas parce qu'il avait tué un homme, mais parce qu'il avait un corps à damner un saint.  
Le professeur laissa l'eau couler sur son visage. Pour effacer le souvenir de ce combat. Pendant que Harry luttait pour sa vie, et malgré le fait qu'il était encore attaché par des sorts au mur graisseux du repaire de Voldemort, tout ce qui était venu à l'esprit du mangemort, c'était le corps musclé de son jeune élève. Pendant toute l'année écoulée, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer ses mains sur lui, parcourant sa peau, embrassant son corps ou son sexe tendu.  
Severus ferma les yeux. Les bruits des combats résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités: soit la mort l'avait rattrapé, et il mourrait à l'instant de la main d'en ex-mangemort, soit Dumbledore venait lui dire qu'il avait fait un excellent travail.  
Severus attendit, mais aucun sort ne fusa, et aucune voix ne vint interrompre ses pensées.  
Il consentit alors à ouvrir les yeux, et se pétrifia. Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter. Le jeune homme le regardait sans aucune gêne.  
Ses cheveux était sales et bien plus en bataille qu'à leur habitude. Sur sa joue s'étalait une entaille de plusieurs centimètres. Sa robe était dans un état déplorable, ses avant bras nus laissaient entrevoir quelques brûlures. Son regard était empli de colère. Bien que Severus savait ce que le gamin venait faire ici, il demanda :  
« Je peu savoir, Potter, ce que vous faites dans mes appartements ? »  
Il venait sûrement chercher des remerciements pour l'avoir libéré, de toutes les façons possibles, mais Severus n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire merci.  
Le regard de Harry se fit plus insistant. Si jusqu'alors il s'était contenté de fixer le regard de son professeur, il parcourait à présent le corps nu et meurtri de son aîné. Son regard s'attarda sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Dans la pièce, on n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau...  
Severus vit son élève sursauter au son de sa voix :  
« Quand vous aurez fini de vous rincez l'œil, vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce que vous faites ici... »  
Harry se mit a sourire, de ce sourire sournois typiquement serpentard...  
Severus le regarda, étonné de le voir enlever ses lunettes et dire :  
« Vous dire, non; vous montrer, oui ! »  
Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà le jeune homme avançait vers lui. Nu...  
Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Non seulement le corps de son élève était comme il l'avait imaginé, mais voir de ses yeux le sexe de celui-ci se tendre à sa simple vue était une torture de plus.  
Le professeur vit son élève sursauter au contact de l'eau si brûlante. Ca ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de poser ses mains aux rares endroits où le corps de l'ex-mangemort n'avait pas été atteint par des sortilèges.  
Severus frissonna violemment. Que faisait Potter sous la douche avec lui et dans cet état d'excitation ?  
C'est la dernière pensée cohérente que Severus eu. La bouche de son élève s'était posée dans son cou.  
Il prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains pour l'arrêter...  
C'était du moins là sa première intention, alors comment se retrouvait-il à l'embrasser de cette façon ? Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche de son élève, caressant la sienne avidement. Le corps nu du jeune homme si près du sien lui fit perdre le contrôle. Harry ne semblait pas choqué de sentir l'érection de son professeur contre lui. Bien au contraire.  
Alors que leurs langues se cherchaient toujours, Severus effleura le sexe de son élève de la main. Quand il entendit Harry gémir, son érection se fit plus dure, et son désir plus pressant.  
Il attira le jeune homme plus près de lui encore. L'eau trempa les cheveux du survivant, lui donnant un air sauvage et indomptable. Severus l'observa un moment: il tendait son visage au jet brûlant comme si cette caresse venait de son amant.  
Severus serra le corps de Harry contre lui, décuplant le plaisir de celui-ci. Haletant, le jeune homme se colla contre lui, laissant l'eau unir leur deux corps. Severus plongea son regard dans celui de son élève. Il aurait voulu murmurer pourquoi, mais il n'y parvenait pas.  
Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, de toute façon. Déjà Harry reprenait possession de sa bouche, ses mains parcouraient son corps.  
Dans un coin de sa tête, Severus nota que les caresses du jeune homme n'étaient pas douloureuse, alors que, son corps meurtri comme il l'était, elle aurait dû. Cette pensée s'envola très vite quand la main du jeune homme s'attarda sur son sexe dressé, tandis que sa langue jouait toujours avec la sienne.  
Lentement, et avec une douceur que Severus n'avait jamais connue jusqu'alors, le survivant commença à aller à venir sur lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement...  
La bouche du jeune homme quitta la sienne pour parcourir son torse. Severus le regarda embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qui n'était ni brûlée n'y à vif. Il ferma les yeux quand les dents du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur ses tétons durcis.  
Harry soupira, et descendit plus bas encore, s'attardant sur la fine ligne de poils et sur l'entaille qui l'entrecoupait. Severus frissonna d'excitation. La langue de son élèves sur lui était si douce, si chaude, bien plus brûlante que l'eau de la douche.  
Il s'agrippa à la cabine quand cette langue entra en possession de son sexe érigé. Le sentir ainsi autour de lui déclencha en lui des vague de plaisir intense, le va-et-vient incessant lui faisant perdre pied.  
Il aurais voulu hurler de plaisir, mais un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit peu a peu.  
Ce qui se passait n'était pas concevable, et n'était pas convenable. Severus obligea le jeune homme à se relever :  
« Non ! »  
« Si ! »  
Le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres, prit possession de ses mains, en posant une sur son propre sexe, gémissant, et embrassant l'autre.  
Severus ne put se retenir. A son tour il commença à caresser son élève. Ce dernier ce cambra en gémissant. Alors que Severus, lui, avait tout fait pour se retenir, Harry vivait pleinement cet étrange moment.  
Le jeune homme gémissait et haletait. Il dévora les lèvres de Severus avec fièvre, et murmura :  
« Je t'en prie... »  
Severus se résigna: pourquoi résister ? Alors que sa main continuait d'aller et venir sur son élève, il entra un doigt en lui pour le préparer. Le jeune homme se cambra de nouveau, et cessa de respirer. Le regard brûlant de plaisir qu'il lui jeta attisa son désir...  
Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, Severus entra un second doigts en lui, le faisant gémir de plus belle.  
Et puis ce ne fut plus assez. Il retira ses doigts pour le pénétré doucement. Harry émit un son rauque, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son professeur. Si Severus avait cru atteindre les sommet du plaisir en sentant le bouche de son élève sur lui un peu plus tôt, il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Le fourreau de chair était si chaud, si étroit...  
Une vague de plaisir le secoua quand Harry l'entoura de ses jambes. Il s'agrippa à la cabine de douche. Les pieds du jeune homme ne touchaient plus le sol, tout son poids reposait sur son sexe dressé. Severus l'invita à bouger...  
Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements quand il commença à monter et à descendre sur lui. Il le plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et embrassa vivement son cou.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, brillant d'un même plaisir longtemps contenu. Une poussée plus forte que les autres leur déclencha un orgasme violent...  
En entendant le cri de plaisir que le jeune homme poussa, Severus se laissa aller à son tour et laissa échapper un râle rauque. Il vit son élève sourire. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, il se mit à aller et venir plus vite...  
Severus se mordit les lèvres. Harry se faisait plus lourd, ses blessures lui faisaient mal a nouveau, son dos le tirait, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus tout jeune...  
Comme si Harry avait ressenti la fatigue de son professeur, il s'agrippa à ses épaules et reposa ses pieds par terre. Severus s'enfonça un peu plus en lui et se libéra dans un dernier râle.  
Dans un dernier orgasme, Harry se libéra a son tour. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, haletant...  
Severus le trouva tellement beau ainsi ruisselant d'eau, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Il se colla à lui, déposa un léger baisser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux...  
Il observa son professeur et lui sourit. Il prit le savon posé sur l'étagère, et commença à le passer sur le corps douloureux de son amant. Doucement, avec amour...  
Severus grimaça. Pas avec amour, c'était impossible... Il le laissa faire, le savon piquant légèrement ses plaies. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse. Harry guida ensuite le jet d'eau sur lui, rinçant la mousse. Il ne protesta pas quand le jeune homme le fit sortir de la douche, puis passa la serviette avec douceur sur lui, séchant sa peau.  
Harry noua deux serviettes autour de leurs anches, et le tira par la main jusqu'au lit. Il le fit s'allonger, et l'enlaça.  
Les doutes de Severus l'assaillir de nouveau. Il murmura :  
« Pourquoi... que fais-tu là ? »  
Harry le regarda, surpris, et il murmura de nouveau :  
« Tu n'a pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Severus fixa le regard vert du jeune homme :  
« Non... »  
Harry se relava légèrement :  
« C'est pour toi que j'y suis allé Severus, pour te chercher... »  
Un éclaire passa dans les prunelles du professeur. Il avait peur de comprendre :  
« Quand j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore cet après-midi, un des membres de l'ordre est arrivé, il nous a dit que tu avais été découvert... »  
Une larme perla aux yeux du jeune homme. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de son amant :  
« Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre ! Il fallait que je t'aide, alors j'y suis allé ! Et que je l'ai tué ! Quand le combat s'est terminé, je t'ai cherché, mais ils t'avaient déjà délivré des sortilèges. Et je t'ai vu t'éloigner, mais tout le monde s'est précipité sur moi, je n'ai pas pu partir avec toi. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, j'ai prié Merlin pour que tu y sois. Et tu y étais... »  
Severus se crispa. Il était impossible que...  
« Severus, je t'aime, c'est vrais et depuis longtemps. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, c'est tout ! »  
Le professeur ferma les yeux. Il avait compris. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voldemort était toujours vivant, et Harry dans son dortoir à Gryffondor...  
C'était là tout ce dont il rêvait: des mot d'amour de son élève, et la mort de son prétendu maître.  
Oui, c'était sûrement ça: il rêvait. Pourtant, il entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil: je veille sur toi, tout est fini, il n'y a plus de dangers  
FIN


End file.
